Say My Name, Please?
by Sayain Girl
Summary: No matter how Shino says her name, regardless of tone or inflection, emphasis or lack thereof, Hinata couldn’t help but like the way it sounded. One-shot. Kinda...alright, Alot of Fluffy.


**A/N: **This is one of my top 5 Naruto pairings! There so excrutiatingly cute together and yet their completely underwritten! Just like HinGaar. Can't find any good stories of them. So im being rebelious and writting my own!

-------

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I just write stories about the characters…in countless questionable positions…

* * *

Hinata…

Hinata…

…_Hina_ta.

Hina…_ta_.

No matter how Shino says her name, regardless of tone or inflection, emphasis or lack thereof, Hinata couldn't help but like the way it sounded.

She liked the ways Shino said it. She liked the way it rolled off of his tongue. She likes that Shino had no qualms about saying 'Hinata' instantly after her request. She likes that even though Shino looks like the stubborn type, he's rather agreeable. So Hinata is fairly certain that asking the male to call her by her name was the second smartest thing she's ever asked anyone, or at the very least, asked the bug master.

She couldn't seem to get this image out of her head; of Shino dozing on the sofa earlier that day, and how she dared to remove her teammates glasses, simply because curiosity left her dying to know what his whole unobstructed face looked like.

She loves that simple, yet versatile expression. The rush that she feels when she knows he's staring at her through his shade, always trying to figure Hinata out for a moment before plainly asking. She loves how Shino's kindness shines through, even though he doesn't smile. And, Hinata can't help but love how good it feels to be in the males' presence.

Hinata's hair was soft, and long, the locks falling between her fingers with no resistance. She couldnt be sure, but she was pretty positive it was standing from static caused by her attentions to it by now, but she wasn't looking at it; her eyes stuck on Shino for the past however long it had been. She was yet again trying to imaging him without his glasses.

But that didn't mean Shino didn't look great normally.

"Is there something wrong?"

Hinata blinked once, then again to bring herself back into awareness. She adverted her gaze, replying with a rushed "No," Shino is still wearing his glasses.

For a brief moment Hinata wonders if Shino knows how good he looks without them. But then again, she reminds herself, there must be a reason for wearing them in the first place. She bit back a regretful sigh. It really was a shame; he looked really… _really_ good without them.

Hinata really shouldn't have been surprised when Shino told her he likes the way Hinata's hair is shaped. The way it frames her porcelain face, and cascades down the back of her neck, and that because of this she should leave her headband off more often. Hinata thought she was going to die of embarrassment when he made that preference of his known.

Ever since then she made it a habit to pocket said headband when around the Aburame male. Maybe, she should tell Shino the same thing about his glasses? She blushed at the thought of being able to watch as his eyes studied her.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when Shino's fingers weaved there way into her hair, pulling it to the side as he watched it slowly slip it from his hand. Falling back into its place, her hair only covers a bit of her now burning cheeks. She can only release a breath at the males proximity.

But the hand that had moved through her hair was now pressing into her cheek gently, sliding back towards her ear. She could feel his fingers gide scross her skull, stopping only at the back of her head. Her heart pounded against her ribcage almost painfully. What was it about Shino that made it beat so erratically?

"I felt it, you know,"

He felt it? Hinata was silently thankful that she couldn't possibly blush more then she was at the current moment.

'_But you were sleeping when I did it_,' Hinata wants to say, but opts instead for silence. Choosing a different route in replying.

"…What?"

"I felt it," Shino answers simply, pulling his hand off of her head before staring at Hinata, and just keeps staring…

Hinata was starting to get nervous and was going to say something, before her hair, apparently adopting a magnetic pull for Shino's hand found its self tangled between his digits. Unease from his previous staring forgotten Hinata's eyes fell curiously onto Shino's lips; a new, sinful urge arising from her thoughts.

What would it be like for him to kiss her?

Shino broke her out of her thoughts again when he lifted his unoccupied hand to her chin, cupping it, and ever so slowly, like Shino was trying to memorize her features, lifting her head to an upwards tilt. Hinata felt her eyes shift nervously to and fro. But the out come was the same. No matter what she looked at they always seemed to land back on to those lips.

Hinata lets herself relax into his touch, fully confident of her trust in Shino; with everything, secrets, thoughts, and fears. She took a small breath that she could feel return to her due to the proximity of their lips. '_When did he get so close?_' Hinata finds herself idly thinking. So much trust that Hinata can't help herself as her eyes close.

He leans down, closing the distance between them. Hinata can hardly believe that someone like Shino would want to kiss her, but then again, she also hadn't believe in love after love until he started displaying his affections to her…

He pulled back, leaving Hinata with more to be desired but fully content in the sweetness of the kiss.

"Shino…"

He kissed her cheek, "Hm?"

"S-say it." She could feel the rare smirk against her face as he leaned into her further, his lips a hairs breathe from her ear. "Say what," He whispered low, voice giving nothing away as to what he was feeling.

"M-my name."

"_Hinata_" The words sent a visible shiver down her body.

'_Yes,_' Hinata decided. No matter how Shino says her name, regardless of tone or inflection, emphasis or lack thereof, Hinata couldn't help but like the way it sounded.

---------

* * *

_**Review! **I need it! Call me an attention whore if you will. Either way, __**Review! **_


End file.
